The present invention relates to a spinner which is especially suitable for fishing in deep water.
It is known in the prior art to provide a spinner with a propeller which is disposed in front of a fish body on an artificial lure. When pulled against the current this type of spinner can also be moved into deep water and directed towards the hiding places of predatory trout. However, these spinners are not effective in still or very deep waters.
The object of the present invention is to ensure rotation of the spinner in waters of any depth simply by raising it slowly and releasing it.